Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing the use of redundant power supplies to reduce power consumption.
Background of the Related Art
The amount of power consumed by the equipment in a modern datacenters represents a significant expense, even in relation to the cost of the equipment itself. A modern datacenter may include as many as tens of hundreds of high-power, rack-mounted servers disposed in high-density enclosures. Management of the power consumed by this equipment is an important consideration in the design and operation of any datacenter.
Attempts to reduce or optimize power consumption may be multifaceted. For example, power consumption may be reduced by improving datacenter layout and selecting appropriate components for use in the datacenter. Furthermore, the design of individual components can affect the overall efficiency of a server or other device. Power management solutions may include both hardware and software aspects aimed at improving various aspects of power utilization, allocation, and load scheduling.